Luz y Alma
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: El tiempo no existe para Chrona cuando sólo hay oscuridad alrededor. Y cuando al final despierta encontrando la luz, encuentra también el dolor. [Drabble] [Ooc] [Post-manga]


**LUZ Y ALMA**

 **Drabble.**

 **[Éste drabble participa en el desafío «Libera tu musa» del grupo y Foro Group´s Evil; canción elegida: Red Like Roses Part II de RWBY]**

 **[Día tres: Concéntrate y explora]**

* * *

Abrió los ojos; la luz le embotaba sus sentidos. Su cuerpo dolía, se sentía tan cansada que le costó darse cuenta de que la luz no era su imaginación, que estaba sobre una cama en un extraño cuarto y que no estaba sola.

La presencia era demasiado conocida. Su corazón comenzó a latir furioso. No le importó la confusión que experimentaba su cerebro, necesitaba verla, abrazarla, decirle tantas cosas.

Se levantó con premura. Sus ojos de inmediato captaron la figura en la silla a su lado. Era increíble ¿El tiempo no pasó? Ahí estaba ella justo como la recordaba, joven, alegre, sumida en la lectura de un grueso libro, con sus jades hipnotizados por las letras y su cabello cenizo en coletas.

Maka, su querida Maka.

La locura, el dolor, el sufrimiento y el llanto, todo se había esfumado. No entendía que clase de milagro la había llevado ahí, como es que Ashura dejó de meterse en su mente y por qué ya no sentía a Ragnarok dentro de ella. Lo único que le importaba, es que Maka estaba ahí.

Tambaleante, se arrojó a los brazos de la desprevenida chica, echándose a llorar. Todas sus emociones se desbordaban, era tanto que sólo necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos para saber que no era una ilusión. Pronto la tibieza la envolvió. Con pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, Maka la consolaba.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que habías despertado —dijo. Sin embargo… algo había de diferente en la voz.

—Te extrañé tanto Maka —gimoteó en sus brazos.

No entendió por qué Maka se puso a llorar de pronto. No era alegría, era un llanto de dolor. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

—Lo siento Chrona, lo siento mucho. Yo… estoy segura de que ella quería abrazarte también, quería verte y decirte que te extraña… lo siento...

Las palabras, el tono, la pequeña diferencia en la voz. Lentamente se separó de Maka para mirarla a los ojos, encontrando profundo dolor en ellos.

—¿Por qué… por qué dices eso Maka?

—Chrona… yo… yo no soy Maka.

Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entró. Cabello negro, franjas blancas unidas, iris ámbar.

—¡Chrona! ¡Despertaste!

Death the Kid lucía diferente, un poco más alto, más maduro pero la misma aura imponente. Algo hizo click en la mente de Chrona, algo que le ocasionó un profundo sufrimiento.

—Kid… ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo?

Kid comprendió el trasfondo de sus emociones, a paso lento se acercó a ella para alejarla sutilmente de la chica y abrazarla.

—Demasiado —susurró—, la locura era demasiado fuerte, nada de lo que hicimos pudo sacarte de ahí. Maka no se rindió nunca, siempre se dedicó a buscar la forma de traerte. Ella encontró la solución… pero su tiempo se acabó. Me hizo jurar que me encargaría de cumplirlo, y después de tanto, lo conseguimos. Chrona, Maka cumplió, te trajo de vuelta. Ahora, sólo puedes vivir ésta vida que ella te dio, porque parte de ti está hecha de su alma.

Kid no exageraba, mucho después de llorar y caer en desesperación, cuando los meses en recuperación pasaron y comprendió lo que sus amigos hicieron, pudo aceptar la nueva oportunidad de vivir. La oportunidad de descubrir ése nuevo mundo que cambió tanto mientras dormía, junto a Kid el nuevo Shinigami, junto a ésa chica idéntica a Maka que decía ser su tataranieta.

En ése nuevo cuerpo hecho de fragmentos del alma de Kid y Maka.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Tercer relato que si lo lees con la canción debería pegar bien duro como a mi que me dejó depresiva un buen rato. Lo siento, es que muy dentro de mí sé que no hay el final de cuentos de hadas para Chrona, porque Soul Eater es así. Y ésta podría ser mi pequeño intento de drabble de la versión de ése final (que también sé que no es el primero, pero debía intentar) Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer, nos vemos pronto~_

 _¿Comentarios?_


End file.
